


Push and Pull

by mbwalrus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a little ficlet, M/M, could be part of something but idk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbwalrus/pseuds/mbwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had been watching Stiles, unable to form words, still in awe that he was there, had come back to give Derek a second chance; a second chance that he was blowing when he realized that Stiles was walking to the door. He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath before calling out to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote while trying to think of what to write for my ongoing fic. It was originally going to be part of something longer, but I felt like it was good enough to stand alone (maybe I'll revisit and add to this?). Hope people like it, if there are any mistakes please let me know. This was not beta'd, as I do not have one. 
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles shook his head quickly, causing tears to release their hold on his eyelashes and slip down his cheeks. “Derek, I’m _tired_ of this. It hurts so much to be with you and not _be_ with you. Don’t you get that? I gave you all of me and you just…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It doesn’t matter, this is why I left in the first place. I only came back because I thought you had changed when we talked on the phone,” Stiles barked out a bitter laugh and turned towards the door, moving closer to it as he wiped at his face. “Guess I was wrong.”  
  
Derek had been watching Stiles, unable to form words, still in awe that he was there, had come back to give Derek a second chance; a second chance that he was blowing when he realized that Stiles was walking to the door. He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath before calling out to Stiles.

“Wait! I’m a piping hot mess. I have been since you left.” He half-quoted, crossing the floor over to Stiles and putting a hand on his shoulder, turning him around so they were facing each other.

“Did you just quote Iron Man 3?” Stiles asked, his honey eyes searching Derek’s face in disbelief.

 Derek nodded meekly. “I’ve been watching a lot of movies lately…mainly the ones that made me think of you.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open. “Are you serious? You watched those movies because you-“  
  
“Because I missed you. I _need_ you and I didn’t realize that until it was too late. You were right to leave. I’m an asshole who makes you feel like shit all the time. Why would anyone stay with me?” Derek croaked out, feeling a lump form in his throat. He forced his eyes to the ground so he wouldn’t have to watch Stiles leave again.

“Not all the time.”

 Derek snapped his eyes back to Stiles’ face and furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

 "You don’t make me feel like shit all the time. Only when you’re being emotionally constipated, which I admit, is a lot. But, Derek, do you not realize that I fell in love with you because you’re kind of amazing? I was so confused when you told Laura we weren’t dating because that was fucking news to me. I mean…it felt like we were dating. I wanted us to be dating.” Stiles stepped closer to Derek, so close they’re almost touching. He wrung his hands together to keep them from launching themselves at the larger man’s body.

 “I…” He huffed and started over (trying to articulate after hearing Stiles had fallen in love with him was difficult). “I thought that if I didn’t label us, it would be easier to let you go when you found someone who actually deserves you. That it wouldn’t hurt so much.” He took a deep breath. “I love you and I’m _so_ sorry that I hurt you.”

Stiles sniffled and finally crashed into Derek, putting his arms around his neck and burying his face into Derek’s chest. “Please don’t push me away again.” He pleaded.

 “I won’t.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

 “Promise me!” Stiles pulled his head back to look at Derek. “I need you to promise me.” He repeated, voice small and vulnerable.

 “I promise you, Stiles. I’m going to make this up to you. I’ll-“

 “You already have, just shut up and kiss me.”

 And Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Stay golden, everyone!
> 
> mbwalrus


End file.
